Tales of the ages
by Sirwalterbeck
Summary: A series of one shots covering the history of Thedas  not in chronological order  please add possible ideas in reviews
1. Mages Downfall

800 TE (Tevinter Existence)

Levinicus bit his lip nervously. Remembering where he was he quickly glanced around. Surrounding him were the other members of the coven. Each one a great magister of the Tevinter imperium, each one able to wield power granted to them by the seven old gods with the ability to destroy cities. To the granted a place among them was a honour among honours. None off them had noticed his discomfirt, just as well the turmoile of politics would have left him open to plots against him even to seize his minor postion in the coven.

"FELLOW MAGI" A powerful voice disturbed him from his thoughts. Looking up he reconised the powerfully built majester standing upon athe podium. It was the covens head. Levinicus quickly re-evaluated the importance of this meeting. What was going to take place may mean possible advancement.

The Arch-mage continued "Too long have our seven mighty gods been imprisoned below the earth, too long has this maker claimed to be our rightful diety. no longer i say , the old gods have contacted me througght the fade and laid out their divine plan. within the fade is the golden city where the maker abodes. we will strike there and cast him down. in doing so we will forfill our destiny as inhiritors of the fade and release our gods."

The walls thundered will the applause by the coven. The mages filed into one of the side rooms to begin the rituals necessary to enter the fade. The last one in made a siimple guesture to the guards who then took up postions around the door. Chanting filled the air lifting and falling in tone in a steady rythem. Strange golden light drifted beneath the door and through cracks in the wall like a liquid gold. The are began to freeze and a chill went down the spine of every man outside the door. Then a scream sang out.

It sounded like it belonged to a man yet it was warped and sounded somehow tainted like it had lost its humanity. The gold flushed and turned into a ruby blood red and then drifted away as ash. Soon even more screams of horror and torture split the air, then nothing.

Nervously a guard closed his hand round the doors handle and pulled. A bloodied mage fell onto him. He was covered in blood and looked wildly around him before fixing on the soilder who held him. "By the old ones, what have we done" he gasped. As he spoke those words the light vanished from his eyes.


	2. Deep Roads

800 TE (Tevinter Existence)

Deep Roads

"Yurin why do we have to go the long way to Kal Hirol" moaned a red headed dwarf pulling his trailing warhammer along the floor behind him. "Because Cadrian, you idiot, no-one has heard anything from Thag Segra and the Asembley wants to know why" replied the sterner dwarf ahead of him. "Whatever it is its got the cave spiders worked up" joined in one of the convey's scouts as he fired his shortbow into the dark ahead of the trudging group. He was rewarded with a high pitched whine as one giant arachnid died. "Yeh, the were such docile creatures up till recently" joked one of his comrades. "Everyone quiet" ordered Yurin. A hush filled the air. The silence continued for a moment as the dwarves struggled to hear for some sign of something out of the ordinary.

Nothing. "You made me shit myself" yelled the lead scout "i actually believed something was out there". "seriously i thought a heard something" argued the dwarven leader. "Probally deep dwellers" added another scout. A arrow flashed out of the gloom and caught the distracted dwarf in the throat.

"INCOMING!"

Monsters rushed out of the gloom tearing to shreads the unprepared dwarfs on the convoy's outskirts. The dwarves rushed into the center where a circle of carts and wagons the being used as a defensive structure. Everytime the creatures charged, they were repelled by a barrage of thrown axes and arrows. "Yurin looked around him and counted the troops at his disposil. Out of a unit of 50 harded Dwarves of the warrior caste only a dozen remained. A spear flew past his head and buried itself in a wooden post next to him. And to top things off they were surrounded by monsters who made his wife back in Orzammar a looker. He chuckled at that thought before lashing out with his sword taking off the arm of one of his foes who came too close. "It could be worse" Cadrian joked interupting his thoughts. Just then a roar came from the dark. "You just had to say that didn't you" one of the survivours shouted angrily. A shadow fell over the survivours and their last thought was that of pure primal fear.

A chainmail clad dwarven warrior searched among the wreckage. "My Commander Aeducan." The dwarf turned to address the warrior behind him "yes, what did you find. The younger dwarf continued "the bodies seem to primarily have been killed by weapons if crudely made, they also seem to have been partially devoured". The dwarf paused as if he wanted to add something else. "What is it?" asked the Commander. "You'll want to see for yourself sir".

Aeducan apprached the ring of smouldering wagons. Within the circle ash coated the floor. Directly in the centre was a huge clawprint. "By the Paragons , we must warn the Asembley.


End file.
